Initiation
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: She knew there were challenges ahead, big ones and they would all be tested much more than any biker gang initiation by what Brian had to go through.


**Initiation**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **The Rock 1+2 (S10_E1/S10_E2)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** She knew there were challenges ahead, big ones and they would all be tested much more than any biker gang initiation by what Brian had to go through.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the biker gang challenge based on episode one and two of the new series so if you haven't seen it there will be spoilers! You've been warned! Enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"Gerry why are you being like this? I tried to make some time for us yesterday and got faced with you smuggling food to Brian. Then you disappear for a whole night so I'm worried sick, arrive back like an aging hells angel and now you won't even let me touch you! Serious you are the one who has ignored everything I've said to you since we set foot on this island if anyone should be sulking and refusing to talk it should be me!" Sandra sighed flopping onto the corner of the sofa in her room in their Gibraltar hotel. Since Brian had done what he did and they'd had to go without him Gerry had been off with her and now since coming back from his night in the container and his trip back with the biker gang he'd been completely avoiding her, It had taken her most of the evening to persuade him that he should just leave Brian in his room and spend the night in hers and now he'd been in the bathroom for 20 minutes meaning she still wasn't getting any further.

"You weren't exactly looking distraught when you went off on that boat today." Gerry calling knowing her was risking turning the evening into a row that would end with him sharing a room with Brian and her not talking to him indefinitely but he needed a few more minutes to pull together what he was going to say when she saw what he was currently looking at.

"Look that was work you know it was and if this is still about Brian I wasn't the one who punched a senior officer 2 minutes before they officially retired and got myself suspended and I've told him he can stay here now so come on, come out I miss you baby." Sandra sighed. She knew it was all about Brian she's had to play act interest in other guys in the line of duty before and while Gerry didn't like it he knew it meant nothing, The only reason he would be in there instead of out here with her was if he was still pissed at her.

"I know, it's not any of that, look remember when we got back we told you the biker gang would only give us a lift of we joined?" Gerry sighed as he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room with the hotel dressing gown tied tightly around his waist.

"Yes I still think finding a police station or even a phone would have been easier but at least you got back in the end." Sandra smiled the fact that his lack of clothes meant he clearly had the same plans for the evening as she had finally giving her a brighter outlook on the whole night.

"Yeah well you know joining these groups isn't about signing a bit of paper or buying everyone a drink. I mean they have rules and stuff you have to do." Gerry continued moving across the room and sitting beside her gently gripping her wrist as she tried to reach for him.

"Jesus Gerry what did they make you do? I swear if it was a vow of celibacy I don't give a damn you can tell your new buddies you have a very demanding girlfriend who gets very grumpy if she doesn't get a good seeing to on a very regular basis." Sandra laughed her eyes narrowing as he suddenly refused to meet her eyes. "Gerry you're scaring me now what the hell is going on?"

"We had to do something I mean have something done and well we didn't feel like we could say no." Gerry sighed getting up and taking off the dressing down standing in front of her as she looked him up and down for a second her eyes finally falling on what he was talking about and her mouth falling open in shock.

"Oh. My. God! Gerry!" She said quietly getting up and looking more closely at the angry mark on his chest covering the site of his heart getting a clearer picture of what it was. "It says Sandra and what is that above it, god it looks so painful!"

"It's a skull with a heart in it's mouth the gang's symbol and we had to give them the name of the woman we loved most in the world and well that's you. Then their tattoo artist did it. Brian has one the same though obviously his says Esther, I'm sorry sweetheart I know it's awful I was drunk they'd been feeding me whiskey shooters. There are loads of those places that remove them back home. Say something Sandra!" Gerry replied staring at her as she stared at it. "Sandra seriously we can get it removed it's….."

"It's gorgeous. I mean it will be once it's completely healed, it's seriously great work and it's sexy as hell. I don't think you should get it removed I like the idea of you being branded with my name forever." Sandra smiled coming even closer to him and pulling him into a hungry kiss being mindful of the pain she knew he would still be "I've always wanted a guy to be so in love with me that he was prepared to be reminded of the fact with a permanent bit of body art."

"Really? Hell if I'd known it was going to turn you on this much I'd have done it years ago." Gerry groaned as she straddled his hips her hands resting on either side of his head as she stared down at him.

"You always turn me on but I do love it and I love you." Sandra said quietly kissing him again as she positioned herself about him and sank onto his length with a satisfied groan. Since they'd arrived on Gibraltar and she'd seen the luxurious hotel bed she'd been desperate to get him naked and onto it and now with him buried deep inside her she felt like all the stress of the previous few days had seeped away. Moving over him with deep fulfilling thrusts she was mindful of the tenderness there would still be in his tattoo but now put off by it. Running her hands over the rest of his chest she dug her nails into the smattering of hairs on his stomach drinking in the quiet muttered expletives and instructions as he started to move with her and she knew he was as close to climax as she was.

"God Sandra that feels so good do it again." Gerry gasped as she clenched her inner walls as she pulled off him relaxing them again as she sank back down again the sensation sending waves of pleasure through her that mirrored what she now knew it did for him. Repeating the action again she felt pleasure coil in the pit of her stomach radiating out through her like a wave of pure ecstasy that made her rhythm falter as he gripped her hips rising off the bed into her a final time as he exploded and she felt the warmth of his climax seep through her as she collapsed onto the bed beside him.

"I've missed you so much the last few days even when we're been together it hasn't felt like things were right. You realise I'm one hundred percent behind Brian don't you? I can't change what he did or the fact he has to face the board because of it but that doesn't mean I'm not there for him." Sandra sighed later as she lay beside him propped up on one elbow looking down at him.

"I know sweetheart I suppose we're all just worried about him Even Steve wants it to work out ok for him. We'll be there for him no matter what though and it isn't ever going to affect what we have I mean I'm stuck with you for life now unless I find someone as fantastic as you who is also called Sandra!" Gerry smiled ignoring the playful scowl she gave before staring again at the tattoo on his chest.

"It really is gorgeous and I love it but if you ever disappear like that and get mixed up with a biker gang or anything else I will personally kill you. Understood?" Sandra said firmly switching off the bedside light and snuggling into his side as she did. She knew there were challenges ahead, big ones and they would all be tested much more than any biker gang initiation by what Brian had to go through. It was going to be a bumpy road but so long as she could curl up in his arms at the end of every day she knew they'd get through it no matter what was thrown at them.


End file.
